The Reckoning of Buddy
by Kitty9167
Summary: Buddy has regained his memories after his defeat at the hands of Mr. Incredible and his family. Now he just wants to piece his life back together. He may find love along the way.
1. Defeat of Buddy Pine

**Disclaimer: haha, oooh how I wish I owned HP or the Incredibles. Sadly I am merely a humble college student playing with them. Thank you Ms. Rowling and Pixar for letting me have my fun ^.^ Please don't sue, they aren't mine and I make no money from this story.**

 **Q: What is black and white and red all over?**

 **A: Syndrome after the crash.**

 ***Gets teary-eyed and starts munching on cookies* Sorry sorry sorry Buddy. I'll make it all better! I promise!**

Foggy electric eyes opened in horror, and Buddy's mouth gaped in a soundless scream as the ground flew up to meet him. A horrid crunching thud sounding as his body slammed into it and bounced a few times. "AAAGGH!" his back arched as agony ripped through him, and the world spun around and grew darker as his hazy mind slipped away. This seemed to be a signal to the previously bright sky to open up and a gentle rain to pour down, blood washing away and soaking into the ground around a man's broken frame as he lay helpless against the people hunting for him…

Not far away, a family finished gathering themselves together and started digging through the rubble of a ruined plane. Searching for any injured civilians and the remains of a red-headed villain. Mr. Incredible tossed chunks of metal away as though they were merely paper. His wife Mrs. Incredible was using her amazing stretch abilities to twist and slip around the rubble. The little boy, known as Dash, zipped around as a red and blond blur. When he caught a reflection of himself in a sheet of metal, he stopped and with a huge grin stretching across his face as he puffed out his chest to admire the super suit.

Mr. Incredible looked up when he heard sirens rapidly approach and then stop on the road nearby. Doors opening and slamming shut as police officer exited their cars and jogged over to join the Supers. "Mr. Incredible! Sir, what happened here?!" One of the younger officers looked about anxiously as he reached the huge hero, taking in the burned plane and decimated house lot. Shaking his head impatiently Mr. Incredible straightened up to his full height. "There is no time for explanations. Take the other officers and start searching through the surrounding yards for a red haired man in a black and white suit. He is the villain behind the robot attack." He relaxed as he fell back into the familiar role as a super and leader, watching the cops start running around the neighborhood for the wayward young man.

Mr. Incredible cast his gaze around in frustration and ran a hand through his thinning hair, feeling like the search was dragging on far longer than it should be. They had seen that plane explode, and even if there was a chance that Syndrome had escaped unscathed, he couldn't get far before he was spotted. They had already made a call to NSA and agents were scanning through satellites and making calls to alert other authorities to be on the lookout for the wanted criminal.

Just when they were about to give up and rely on sending out alerts throughout the nation to locate the villain, Bob's ears picked up a low groan coming from a backyard about two miles from the Parr's destroyed home. Leaping over a fence and turning around the corner of a house, Mr. Incredible found a bloody lump of flesh lying on its back in the middle of a lawn. His suit had been torn to shreds, chunks of hair had been burned off, and patches of skin were badly burned. "I have located him! He is behind 2241 West Sycamore Drive." The Super lowered his wrist from his mouth and cautiously moved closer after relaying their location into the little communicator. The younger man was incoherent and barely twitched as Mr. Incredible moved closer to bend over his body. He pulled cuffs off his belt, the super quickly grabbed the limp wrists and snapped the cold metal around them so Syndrome's arms were secured tightly behind his back.

Having finished the task, Mr. Incredible backed up and folded his arms across his chest to keep a close watch on Syndrome in case he wasn't as injured as he appeared and suddenly tried to make a run for freedom. Officers and medics swarmed into the little yard, shouting orders into radios and at each other as they started loading the barely conscious villain into an ambulance. Syndrome gave another pained groan and began to stir, his eyelids fluttering and brows scrunching together before sliding open a fraction to reveal electric blue eyes. Somehow those eyes found the big Super standing guard in the background and locked onto him, confusion and fear flashing through them before the ambulance doors slammed shut and blocked the staring contest.

A hand landed on Bob's shoulder and with a heavy sigh he turned to face his wife and children, their faces solemn as they gazed up at him. "Honey, we need to get in contact with NSA and find somewhere to stay for a few days. " Helen's eyes reflected sadness at the loss of their home and possessions. Bob nodded and pressed a button on his communicator again.."

Buddy groaned, his head feeling like it was being slowly crushed between two rocks and the rest of his body not feeling any better. _"Wh…where am..I?"_ He felt something hard under his back, and everything seemed to fade in and out of focus as his nerves screamed in protest at any movement. The last thing he could recall was walking through the streets of London, having just spent the week with his relatives in Ottery St. Catchpole. Through the agony, he could feel his arms being moved and something cold wrapping around his wrists, then the world tilting and shifting as a mess of colors swam before his eyes.

A massive white blur leaned over him and shined a light into his eyes, making him wince and try to roll his head away. The figure tilted his head and peered into his eyes before examining the rest of his body, muttering something to another person out of his view. Suddenly the world spun and the ground disappeared out from under him, whimpers escaping his lips as every jolt caused pain to wrack through him. Something soft was placed under his back and then the world was a confusing jumble as he was moved away from where he had landed.

He got lost in the swaying and swirls of colors, unaware of how much time was passing him by. Blue eyes rolled around in their sockets as he was hoisted up and loaded into an ambulance, the last glimpse he had was of a huge man standing near the rear doors. For some reason the red and yellow blur the man was wearing brought forth fear and the need to get away before he was hurt further. Then everything went black with a bang and the ambulance screamed off towards the hospital, a line of police cars trailing after it.


	2. A Slow Recovery

Dark brows creased together and slowly eyes parted into slits, allowing the sunlight streaming through the small window to hit the light blue eyes and give them a faint glow. The owner of the eyes moaned and tried to bring a hand up to press against his forehead, only to have the limb jerked to a halt by the handcuffs locking it to the bed's safety bars. Furrowing his eyebrows further and frowning, Buddy lifted his head and stared down at the offending metal, trying to figure out why he would be locked to a bed.

The sound of the door opening made him lift his head and scoot back towards the far wall. A man in a long white coat and holding a clipboard entered, when he noticed Buddy was awake he turned and gestured at someone on the other side of the door. A conversation took place between the doctor and man through silent looks before the man turned back around and gave Buddy a small smile. "Hello Mr. Pine. How are we feeling this morning?" He crossed the room until he was standing before the bed and holding the clipboard in front of his face. Swiping his tongue over his cracked lips and bracing his shaking limbs against the wall Buddy gave a suspicious look. "Wh..who are you? Where am I?" Even those few words felt like glass going down his throat, causing him to wince and rub his hand against it.

"My name is Dr. Thomas Rhys, and I'll be your primary physician for the duration of your stay Mr. Pine." Flipping open his clipboard the man scanned over his notes and then surveyed Buddy sternly over the rims of his glasses. "Considering that crash you are very luckily young man. You have a few fractures but they will heal nicely with no long term pain. We are most concerned about your mind...you were incoherent with a severe concussion when the EMTs brought you in.." Buddy's head spun as the doctor lectured him, words fading out to nonsensical static.

"….." Dr. Rhys closed the clipboard and walked over to the door to open it when he heard a knock. Buddy watched in a trance like state as a couple men in dark blue uniforms stepped into the room and eyed him. They seemed to be having a brief conversation but it all seemed muffled and far away. A hand on his shoulder made him jerk and snap back into focus, Dr. Rhys peering at him concerned.

One of the men in blue stepped closer and folded his arms over his chest. "Syndrome I presume..I am here to explain your rights to you. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of the Incredible family, attempting to destroy the city with a weapon of mass destruction, and the murders of countless supers." Buddy's mouth slowly fell open while he listened, feeling like a bucket of icy water had been poured over his head. _"Murders..of_ _ **Supers?!**_ _..what the hell is going on..?"_ The officer cleared his throat and straitened his back when he listed of the Miranda Rights. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, but if you cannot afford one then an attorney will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" Swallowing hard and curling his fingers tightly into the blankets, Buddy nodded "Yes. I understand these rights." " _NO! I don't understand. What has happened? why am I here?..._ _ **what is going on?!**_ _..."_

Noticing that his patient was close to panicking Dr. Rhys cleared his throat pointedly and held the door open for the officers to leave. The man crossed over to the IV line, grabbing a hypodermic needle and a little bottle, and Buddy watched as he drew out a clear solution into the needle before injecting it into the IV line. Leaning over he gives the cuffs around Buddy's wrists a light tug to check they are still in place before he leaves the room, content that Buddy was drifting to sleep and would be unable to make a daring escape.

Within Buddy's mindscape hazy images slowly takes shape, revealing a tall young man with dark red hair striding through London. Buddy's shoes slapped the wet ground as he walked, his mouth curling with the memories of a pleasant visit to his relatives in Ottery St. Catchpole. He was rarely in this side of the world and so it was a rare treat to see his aunt and uncle and their litter of offspring. He chuckled and pulled his coat collar up higher as the brisk night air ruffled his hair. Just a head he could see the lights from his hotel, his pace quickening as his desire to get out of this miserable drizzle burned through him.

Just as he was rounding a the final corner before he would reach his hotel the faint sound of heels reached his ears. Feeling the hairs along his neck standing on end and his muscles tightening as he located the sound to be coming from behind him. Keeping his head bowed slightly against the drizzle, he peered into a large building window to check for the other reflections behind him. His fear was confirmed when the window showed only his own reflection looking back at him.

Setting his lips in a firm line, Buddy ducked into a nearby alley and pressed his back against the hard brick wall. With a expert twitch of his hand his wand slide from his sleeve, the reassuring weight fitting perfectly into his clammy palm. Straining his ears for the clicking he listened as the clicking paused at the mouth of the alley and then slowly paced into the darkness.

He wrinkled his brow and was about to magically scan the alley when a high pitched woman's voice snarled to his left, "Crucio!" Seeing the sickly red light speeding towards him, Buddy threw his weight to the right and rolled across the ground, the passing curse sent his hair flying into his eyes and partially obscuring his vision. "Bombarda Maxima!" Buddy aimed his wand towards where he thought the woman stood and watched as brick exploded violently. Cackling filled the alley and the woman appeared 20 feet to his left, he face twisted into sadistic glee.

Buddy's eyes darted between the two of them, his face twisting in fear as he recognized them as Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange. With a cruel twist of her lips, Bella darted forward and slashed her wand through the air, a flash of blood red light flying through the air in a graceful arc. Buddy swore loudly and dropped to the ground in a roll and came with sending out his own curses, one hitting the nearby wall and causing huge chucks to shatter and spray the three combatants. "heheh…aww..the widdle bitty blood traitor wants to play, wolfie! Mommy and daddy should have taught the filth better!" her lip curling in disgust as she glared through the thick curtain of hair at the nasty blood traitor.

Buddy had by now regained his own bearings and released an angry growl, brilliant blue eyes darkening in fury at his two attackers. He quickly executed a leap in their direction, using the wall behind to help him propel through the air. "Incarcerous! Confringo!" twisting through the air he sent the two curses hurling to the death eaters before he landed in a crouch on the ground a few feet away.

Fenrir snarled as the heavy ropes wrapped around him tightly and dragged him to the ground. As her partner struggled to escape his bonds, Bella cackled and dodged away from the blasting curse. She almost seemed to float over the ground as she danced from one side of the ally to the other, avoiding Buddy's curses and returning them with her own darker ones.

Buddy whipped his attention back to Fenrir when he heard the sound of tearing ropes and a snarl of triumph. Those precious seconds of inattention would prove to be Buddy's downfall as Bellatrix saw her opening. "CRUCIO!" Buddy screamed as he fell to the ground and writhed, pain slashing through him like a whip and making his nerves feel like they were on fire. Bella laughed gleefully, dancing in place as she cast crucio on Buddy again, making his body jerk and thrash on the unforgiving concrete.

Finally the curse was lifted and Buddy went limp, distantly feeling the cold wet ground under his face as he tried to keep from throwing up and tried to stop the horrible shaking in his limbs. The click of heels drew closer until a black cloak sweep through his field of vision, a moment later and one of those heels cracked into his side, making him curl up and grown in pain. Buddy could sense Fenrir off to the other side of him, content to stand watch as Bella carried out the rest of their mission. The last thing he was aware of was a dark blue light hitting him in the chest and his thoughts fading away into a void.

Fenrir stared down at the pathetic wizard laying on the ground at his feet. How he longed for a taste of that flesh, especially after the indignantly of being caught in the magic ropes for a short time. However, he had his orders from the Dark Lord, and Fenrir was in no hurry to make even more enemies. He folded his arms over his muscled chest and watched and Bella raised her wand and threw the Imperious curse down into Pine's chest. "Now then little boy, you are going to help out our Master with a mission. Go to the island off the coast and build a trap for those muggle freaks. You will then send them to their doom." she leaned down further and hissed more instructions into the boy's ear, Fenrir had lost interest and was now staring out into the dark streets again. After a brief glance at the dark witch he turned and stalked out into the night, confident Bella would find him again when the time came. For now, he was going to go find a nice meal…maybe these american muggles would offer some entertainment for the night and his dinner.

* * *

 **Please Review if you like it! I love reviews and they help me keep going and I will give you all cookies 3**

 **It will take me longer to get the next chapter in because finals are about to start.**


End file.
